Long Weekend
by BK27
Summary: Orihime is pregnant, but she doesn't know who the father is! What is she going to do? She's not that type of person. Alternate Bleach world with IchiHime in the end, but Hime x a few others as well. Quick little story.


Orihime was not this type of person. She had good grades all throughout high school and college. Now, with graduation only a few weeks away, she should be rejoicing, but instead she's panicking. She's taken the test at least 4 times. They always say positive. What is she going to do? She will be a nurse soon, but no one would hire a pregnant nurse. She inhales sharply as a knock is heard on the bathroom door.

"Orihime, are you alright? You've been in there a long time." She heard the familiar voice of her adopted sister Rukia. She sighed and got up from leaning over the toilet.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

What was she going to do? Her adopted family, the Kuchikis, were known to be well respected, and Hisana offered to take care of her when her brother died when she was young. She had always felt like she needed to make them proud of her. They had already adopted Hisana's sister as a daughter when Rukia's family couldn't take care of her. She really didn't want to be a burden. The worst part wasn't that she was pregnant. The worst part is she didn't know who the father was! The knock came again.

"Sorry, just spacing out." Rukia opened the door to find Orihime sitting on the toilet lid. A stray tear left her eye.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Rukia rushed over and found her sister's eyes red. Rukia pulled up a chair and held her sister close. "You can talk to me. What is it?"

"I..I'm pregnant!" Orihime sobbed into Rukia's arms as Rukia's grip momentarily lessened.

"That's great, congratulations!" Rukia didn't think she was going to be an aunt so soon. They were only 23. "Ichigo will be so happy. I know his dad bugs him all the time to marry you and have kids." Orihime's cries became louder as she pulled her head away from Rukia's shoulder. "Orihime, it'll be alright. How far along are you?"

"A..about 3 months."

"Wow, that was when you and Ichigo first started dating right? I know our parents will be really excited. Dad likes Ichigo's family, which is rare for him to like anything besides us and Mom." There came only silence from Orihime. "Orihime, talk to me." Orihime looked away from Rukia, only to have Rukia take Orihime's head into her hands and turn her head towards her. Orihime couldn't keep eye contact with Rukia as she spoke.

"It may not be his." She wiped her eyes as Rukia let go of her head.

"What?!" Her voice was loud and echoed through the small bathroom. Her fist clenched. "Rangiku, I know you're there. Come out."

Rangiku revealed herself slowly to the pair. "Hi ladies. May I join your conversation?"

Orihime nodded. "You probably heard everything, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Sounds like you have a predicament. So tell us, who is the other guy? Was it your ex Ishida? I bet it was him. You guys were close for a while." Orihime nodded slowly. "Oh you poor dear. I know Ichigo and Ishida don't get along, but did you two sleep together before you and Ichigo started dating or after?"

"Before!" She shot back. The two other women jolted. "I've never cheated on Ichigo! All of this happened the weekend before Ichigo asked me to be his girlfriend."

Rukia thought for a moment. "Oh, that long weekend a few months back when Ishida just called you out of the blue and said he was stopping by? Oh I see. It was then."

Rangiku laughed. "I thought you are on birth control honey. Didn't you get an IUD?" Orihime nodded. "Well you said you have to go to your annual tomorrow right? You better have them check. Maybe it's a false positive."

Orihime smiled. "Maybe you're right. I wouldn't want to do paternity testing anyway. It would ruin the family."

Rukia looked down. "Actually, Urahara can do paternity testing confidentially. It's kind of one of his side businesses."

Rangiku frowned. "I can't believe Renji works for such a shady character. No wonder he's getting into law enforcement."

The girls giggled at that, but Orihime's eyes quickly darkened. "Can you close the door Rangiku, I have a secret to tell you girls." She closed it and leaned back up against the sink. "I'd like to get the testing as discreetly as possible, but I might need your help."

"No problem honey, we're here for you." Rangiku smiled and put her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"No, I mean I need you to help get DNA from the other guy too."

There was a collective, "What?!" from both women. "What are you talking about?" Rukia yelled. She apologized and sat back in the chair. Orihime sighed. She better tell the whole story.

"That long weekend, I did it with three guys."

"Oh my gosh Orihime, really?" Rukia put her hand over her mouth.

"You naughty, naughty girl!" Rangiku interrupted.

"No, it's not what you think." She sighed again. "Ok, here's what happened." Both women adjusted themselves to get comfortable to listen to her story. "That long weekend three months ago. Let's start with Friday. Ishida had called me that night and said he was in the area and wondered if he could come over. I of course said yes and he was over at about 7. We really caught up and had a nice time having dinner. I really wasn't expecting it to happen, but I, uh, did stuff to Ishida."

"Orihime, you can't get pregnant from that." Rukia sighed.

"No, I mean that's what started it. It was strange being with him again and not in my old place in Karakura. It brought back a lot of nostalgia." She paused. "Well he had to leave early in the morning, so he left pretty late Friday night. I was feeling quite ashamed of myself at this point. As you guys know, Ichigo and I have been friends for many years and our families know each other well. I had always had a crush on him, but I figured it was one sided. Nonetheless, I felt very ashamed Saturday morning and wanted to stop by his place to tell him what happened."

"Why?": Rangiku wondered.

"I just felt like I betrayed him, though we were only just friends."

Rangiku put her hand back on Orihime's shoulder. "What happened next?"

Orihime fidgeted. "I went back to Ichigo's place later that night and found out from Grimmjow that Ichigo had called to say he was going out of town with his dad and won't be back until Sunday afternoon.

Rukia wondered. "Why didn't he call you?"

"He had, but my phone was off. I hadn't checked it in a while. Anyway, I decided to make dinner for Grimmjow since he was alone in the house at the time. You guys know that I've known Grimmjow for a few years now."

"Here it comes." Rangiku warned.

Orihime cleared her throat. "Well, I had made soup for us and as soon as I had turned off the burner, I looked around and saw Grimmjow right behind me. It startled me, but what startled me more was the look in his eyes. It looked like he had turned into a wild cat."

"Me-ow." Rangiku snickered and Rukia shushed her.

"Well, he, uh, picked me up and put me on the counter. I objected saying that we should move to the bed, and well, as soon as I realized what came out of my mouth, I was swept into his bedroom. We didn't leave for four hours. The soup was cold when we went back for it."

"Was he as ferocious as he seems?" Rangiku asked, licking her lips.

"Well, uh, yeah. I mean he's wanted me for a long time and even though I thought of him as a friend, part of me wanted him too, which is why I went along with it. It was purely for lust though. I have no romantic attachment to him, and he for sure doesn't have romantic attachment to me either. Sure it was for lust, but he could never be the man I spend the rest of my life with."

Rangiku shifted. "So, out of all the guys, who's bigger?"

"Rangiku!" Orihime shouted in pure embarrassment.

"Oh come on. I bet it's Grimmjow. He's so hot."

"Easy there tiger." Rukia said with an annoyed tone.

"Um, I guess it's between Grimmjow and Ichigo. I think they are about the same."

"Show us!" Rangiku was leaning over at this point. Orihime held out her hands. "And the width?" She did it again. "Oh god."

"Seriously Rangiku, I think you need to call up Gin after this." Rukia said, but thought what Renji was doing at the time herself.

"I totally will."

"So now we are on the time that Ichigo comes home." Rukia said.

Orihime looked down. "Well Grimmjow blurted out the second Ichigo got home that he had done it with me and Ichigo immediately punched him in the face. One of the other roommates had to break them up. Afterwards, he called me to come over. I knew that Grimmjow would've said something because he's just that way, so I was dreading every moment. In the back of my mind, I knew that it wasn't that big of a deal because I was on the IUD and I'm a single adult, so I can do what I want."

"That's right sister!" Rangiku exclaimed with her fist in the air.

"I just really felt like I betrayed him and was a horrible person for sleeping with Ishida and Grimmjow. Well, as soon as I got inside, Grimmjow made some comment about me and slapped my butt. He whispered something I dare not repeat here, but just know that it was the dirtiest thing I had ever heard. I ran upstairs and met Ichigo in his room. I jumped into his arms and cried for a good 5 minutes before saying anything except I'm sorry. He just kept saying it was alright and that I was free to do what I want, but I felt so ashamed. Finally, he pulled me off of him and kissed me. Once he did that it was all over. The difference between lust and love in bed is very noticeable. Grimmjow didn't care at all how I felt in the process, and Ishida tried, but he was more in it for himself as well. Ichigo was there to make me satisfied as much as himself. I felt such a difference that I vowed to myself never to sleep with anyone else again. After I had spent the night, he asked me out while we were taking a walk and ended up at a beautiful pond with the snow falling and covering the trees. It was perfect. Since then I've kept my promise and only been with him, and I must say. I know Rukia, you know what true love is, but Rangiku, I hope you and Gin find it one day as well. It's a wonderful feeling."

Rangiku blushed. "I hope so too. I already feel it, but I hope he does one day." She snapped out of her daydream. "Orihime, we have to get hair samples from everyone and get to Urahara's right away after your appointment. I'm sure you can get Ichigo's, but what about Ishida? He's the only one we can't sneak in and get a hair sample."

Orihime smiled. "His brush fell out of his overnight bag and he just told me to throw it out. I had completely forgotten until right now. I can get Grimmjow's."

"Grimmjow might take advantage of seeing you in his room. Maybe one of us should do it."

"I got it. I know when he leaves, so I'll go in right after he leaves."

Orihime began to shake as the reality of what was happening set in. She knew the next few days would we rough.

The following weekend, all the hair samples were ready. The girls had put each in a bag with the person's initials on it. Orihime had found out that she was in fact pregnant and that the IUD had been damaged and had not been working the nurse thought since she had it put in. Orihime was furious that someone would be so careless, but knew that ultimately, she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She made sure to wear a lot of empire waist dresses to hide her belly in the warming temperatures. Ichigo never noticed as she made sure to eat a lot around him so he thought she was just gaining some weight. The day finally came to head over to Urahara's. Renji was there as they walked in.

"Hey guys." He said as he stacked some boxes. "Urahara's in back and ready for you Orihime. Good luck."

"Thanks for not telling Ichigo for me. I've been praying to every god known to have it be his."

"Well, I'm sure he'd still love it no matter whose it is." He smiled and went back to work. Rukia squeezed his arm as she walked past and Renji looked over to see her smiling at him. He smiled back and she walked into the other room with the rest. Urahara was standing next to the table.

"Welcome Orihime. You've come to the right place. My super fast DNA reader is going to make history, and you can proudly say you will be one of the first. Now, there is a gown behind that curtain, please undress from the waist down." A few minutes later, she came out. "Now, I need a hair from you first." She sat on the table and he plucked one from her. He put it in a tube and the computer screen popped up her information. "Ok, now here comes the uncomfortable part. I need to get a swab from the baby, please put you feet here." She did so and he pulled a swab out. Rukia came over and held her hand. "Your baby is looking healthy from this end Orihime. There we go. Ok, now I will put the baby's in." The screen popped up and he printed both off. "You see this combination right here?" He moved the transparencies over each other to show them lining up. "This shows that you are the mother, obviously, but we need to have both. Now is the part that you were waiting for. Which one should I do first?"

Orihime looked into her hands. "Can you just do all of them at once and tell me which one it is?"

"Sure. It'll be a minute." Urahara turned and began the others. Orihime whimpered and held her friends.

"Don't worry Orihime. At least it's someone that you know well." Rukia tried to hold Orihime steady as she shook with nervousness.

"Alright, I'm done and have a match." Orihime's mouth ran dry.

"Which one is it?" She peeped out.

"Looks like your kid's going to also be a redhead. It's the one marked IK."

Orihime fell over onto Rangiku as the women cheered, laughed, and cried. "Are you sure it's that one?" Rangiku asked.

"Definitely, the ones marked GJ and UI I marked on the top of the transparency as well to make double sure that I had the right one. Here I'll show you. See, this part lines up, so this IK man is the dad. It looks like that's the right one by your reactions. Congratulations!" Rukia ran out and yelled to Renji.

"It's Ichigo!"

"Alright!"Renji yelled back.

"Th..thank you Urahara. Now I can tel him with a clean mind." She got up slowly and they moved out the door.

"Congratulations Orihime!" Renji gave her a big thumbs up. Orihime smiled and was out the door. She immediately called Ichigo to meet her at her place. When he arrived, the place was quiet and Rangiku told him to go up to Orihime's room with a big smile. Ichigo walked up and knocked on the door. The door flew open and Orihime wrapped her arms around him, nearly knocking him over.

"Whoa, whoa, Hime, what's up?"

"I have so much to tell you! Close the door." He did so cautiously and Orihime was standing right behind him. She grabbed his hand and put it on her lower abdomen. "We're going to be parents!"

Ichigo's eyes glazed over. "But, you're on birth control."

"It was damaged and failed. I, uh also have something for you to see. I knew you'd be curious to know if it was yours since it happened that long weekend."

Ichigo's fist clenched. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, it's your baby, see? This matches so he or she is yours. Isn't that great?" She hugged him and he loosely held her back. "What is it? I thought you said you weren't mad? I've been faithful to only you since then. You know that. I always will be and I love you with every part of me."

"I do too Orihime, it's just something a guy doesn't like knowing. I would've loved it no matter what, but now that you've done this test, I'm glad that you did." He looked down. "I am still in shock Hime, but I really am happy for this. I was actually going to wait to do this, but I guess now is the best time as ever." He got down on the floor on one knee. Orihime whimpered as he held her hand. "Orihime, will you make me that happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course!" She pulled him up and they kissed. He put the ring on her and they held each other tight. He pulled back and put his hand on her stomach. "Here's to a wonderful life together!"

The End.

Note: Thanks for reading! Please review. If you love some IchiHime like I do, check out my other story Winter's Lonely Visitor.


End file.
